


Ours

by Ptolemia



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, discussions of paternity ft trevors complete refusal to be interested in science or genetics, pure fluff tapped straight from the finest fluff kegs, rated T for Trevor Says Fuck, the absinthe of the fluff world, the trio have a baby and she is perfect thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptolemia/pseuds/Ptolemia
Summary: Alucard stares down at the child in his arms in rapt silence, eyes taking in every tiny feature, every little movement, every breath. She’s drowsy; half asleep and blinking slowly in the low early-morning light. She looks so much like her mother. Perfect in every conceivable way.“Well, what do you reckon, Belmont?” he says, after a long moment.“What do I reckon about what?”“The baby. Yours, or mine?”





	Ours

Alucard stares down at the child in his arms in rapt silence, eyes taking in every tiny feature, every little movement, every breath. She’s drowsy; half asleep and blinking slowly in the low early-morning light. She looks so much like her mother. Perfect in every conceivable way.

 

“Well, what do you reckon, Belmont?” he says, after a long moment.

“What do I reckon about what?”

“The baby. Yours, or mine?”

 

Trevor sighs, his arm around Alucard’s shoulder sliding slowly down to curl around his waist. “I think… alright, look. I know you’re going to talk science at me, and tell me about the odds of whether or not the lack of fangs mean anything, or if the hair colour is a better indicator, or if the fact that she kicked so much is more likely to be a Belmont trait or a vampire thing, but…” He leans his head softly on Alucard’s shoulder. “You want my honest opinion?”

“I do.”

“Ours.”

Alucard huffs. “That’s not how paternity works.”

“I mean, you never know-”

“No, I do know. It’s literally not possible.”

 

Trevor hums softly, leaning over to gently tuck the baby’s blanket under her chin. She gurgles slightly, and blinks up at them both, wide-eyed and perfect.

“Alright,” he says, levelly, “And does that matter?”

“I- well. No. Yes. I don’t- what about the Belmont name?”

Trevor snorts. “What about it?”

“Doesn’t it weigh on you? The thought that you might be the end of the line?”

“Sure. It’s… of course it weighs on me. And that’s- I dunno. I don’t want to pass on a legacy if all that comes with it is a _weight_. You of all people must understand that.” He runs a hand through his hair and shrugs. “Look, as far as I’m concerned if she wants the name, it’s hers. Even if she grows up to be a willowy little git with pointy teeth and too much interest in books for her own good. And if she doesn’t want it, well, she has two more to choose from, right?”

 

“She…” Alucard looks down at the child in his arms, at her soft, warm eyes, and the way her tiny hands curl around his fingers. “Huh. Yes. Of course. She can have anything she wants.”

Trevor chuckles. “Oh, you’re going to _spoil_ her.”

“Possibly,” says Alucard, his voice suddenly thick and heavy in his mouth.

“Of course you- hey, are you crying?”

“No,” says Alucard, furiously blinking away tears.

“Oh fucking hell,” grumbles Trevor, “you’re going to set me off if you do that.”

 

They both sniffle softly for a moment. Eventually, Alucard manages to choke out a quiet, “I’m… that’s my daughter?”

Trevor sniffs. “Yeah.”

Alucard stares down at the tiny bundle in his lap, blurry-eyed but utterly intense. “I’m going to protect you,” he says, “from- from anything. Everything. We- _we’re_ going to. Right, Trevor?”

“Course we will.”

 

Alucard takes a deep, steadying breath. “Oh my god,” he says, eyes widening, “Belmont. We’re fathers.”

Trevor snort-laughs, pressing his damp face into Alucard’s neck. “You had fucking- how long? Nine months to get used to that idea, and it’s just hitting you _now_?”

“I know, I know, I just… it’s so _much_.”

“Yeah.”

“She’s so…”

“Perfect,” says Trevor.

Alucard nods. “Perfect.”

 

There’s a loud crash from the other side of the room as the bathroom door swings open, and Sypha strides through it, flanked by the Speaker midwives who’d helped her off to the bath some half an hour ago. She’s draped in a long towelling robe and a plain shift, her hair still damp, face pink from the bath water. She looks completely fucking exhausted, and also utterly resplendent.

“Are you two crying on my daughter?” she says, making her way toward them at a rather slower pace than normal.

“No,” says Alucard, with a loud sniff.

“No,” says Trevor, dabbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

Sypha rolls her eyes. “Budge up. Here, help me sit…” the younger Speaker girl helps lower her down onto the couch, and Trevor and Alucard move aside so she can squeeze between them. Wordlessly, Alucard hands her the baby. _Their_ baby.

 

She clutches the child close, and lets out a long, soft sigh, like she’s just let go of a breath she barely realised she was holding. And she smiles, beatific and beaming and utterly, utterly content.

“Oh, my loves,” she says, “I’m so…” she shakes her head in wordless delight. Eventually she just laughs and says, “I’m so happy. Look at her! Look!”

Trevor and Alucard are, of course, already looking. The baby wriggles slightly, and they all coo in unanimous approval.

 

The older of the two midwives gives the trio a stern glare. “We shall give you some space. The sheets are to be changed before Sypha goes back to bed. Don’t let her do anything too strenuous.” And with that she departs, coarse-knit shawl fluttering behind her out into the corridor beyond.

The younger midwife hovers for a moment, and grins at Sypha. “I’ll try to keep everyone out for a little while, if you need a nap.”

Sypha waves an imperious hand. “I’ll manage, Marie. I just pushed an entire human being out of my body and survived, I’m sure I can handle a few cooing relatives.”

Marie laughs. “Alright. We’ll be just down the corridor if you need anything.” And with that, she follows her counterpart out of the room.

 

As soon as she’s gone, Sypha yawns. “We’re going to be swamped, you know. Everyone and their mother is going to want to come and see the baby. All the Speakers, of course, and Grandpa and the rest of the family, and no doubt at least half the village, and god knows who else beyond that…”

“As it should be,” says Trevor. “She’s brilliant.”

Sypha leans her head on his shoulder. “Of course she is. She’s mine.”

 

And then Alucard, in turn, leans his head on Sypha’s shoulder, and eventually, just softly, she says, “Well. Ours.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm super ill so i took a break from writing trephacard to write... more...... trephacard??? i dunno lads, i'm in too deep here
> 
> this is super self-indulgent and sappy but hopefully i'm not alone in being WEAK for the idea of the trio SETTLING DOWN and having BABIES EVER AFTER adjkasdjasd im sorry im a dumb romantic at heart and i love happy cutesy endings


End file.
